User blog:Trace X/Kriken Chronicles
Kriken Chronicles The Bryyo Quest Vol.1 I am Kriken Alpha 26-0045 code name Trace X. This is the day I leave the Kriken colony Krik sub-section Gamma. It is my time to leave my clan, the Krikors, and search for a new world for the Krikens to conquer. My first stop was the GF planet Bryyo. As soon as I landed I knew something was very wrong. There were no signs of intelligent life on the radar. I quickly climbed up a strange looking stone giant and looked around. My war experienced eye took in one thing as I looked. Disaster. But of this mess of a landscape something peculiar caught my eye. A strange blue meteor in the distance. In my report I knew I had to include key landmarks like this so started to move toward my ship and stopped. Something was very wrong. I felt like I was being... watched. I quickly activated my invisibility and stood still. And I saw them. Strange reptile creatures started to move into the clearing. The largest one took a sniff, opened it's mouth, and attacked! Kriken Chronicles The Bryyo Quest Vol.2 I used the Triskelion at the last moment to dodge the attack. I couldn't run away I knew, there were to many. There was only one option left, to fight. I used Imperahammer and rapid fired six shots at the nearest beast. The creature howled as the hyper-charged plasma burned into it. I planted an Imperabomb into another on and ran away as hyper-charged plasma nanobombs destroyed the creature from the inside. One of the beasts bit my armor and cracked it. Now the invisibility was disengaged. I had lost my advantage. That did not make me happy. I braced for recoil as the Impereblaster completely destroyed the beast and the surronding ones. I had won. I stumbled to my ship and entered the the healing chamber, compltely healing my wounds and armor. Having survived this attack, I began to fly toward the blue meteor. I now know that was a mistake. Kriken Chronicles The Bryyo Quest Vol.3 I landed next to the meteor and started to walk toward it. Then I heard the screaming. It was coming from below the cliff I had landed on. I looked down to see a truly strange sight. A being that seemed to be made out of ice was in the center of hundreds of dead reptile creatures. The same ones that I had fought earlier. This ice being was screaming in pain though. Did it suffer from a battle wound? There was flash of blue light that and after, the ice being stood up and started to move away. One of the reptile creatures stood up, and was quickly blasted by the ice being with something that seemed to be a mixture of ice and a strange blue material. As I looked closer, I saw that the ice being looked different. It now had blue veins all over it's body that was the same color as the blue material. Kriken Chronicles The Bryyo Quest Vol.4 I had wasted too much time. It was time to get down to buisness. The meteor had what seemed like a gorge perfectly shaped for me to go inside. So I did. It was very strange in there. Everywhere I looked I saw the same blue material that the Ice being had. After blowing up a few odd looking walls, I came to what seemed a clearing in the center of the meteor. I saw something strange in the center, so I started toward it. Something happened that I never expected to happen. The stone giant at the other side that I mistook for a wall, started to move and stood up. It reached for these energy orbs and smashed them into itself. Almost immedietly after, the giant shot enegy lasers at me. I dodged and shot at it myself. It did less then nothing. I knew what I had to do. I ran do the southmost point of the clearing, took an energy orb and layed it gently on the ground. The orb liquifyed and then hardened into a disk. The giant then procceded to pick me up and fling me to the opposite side. I quickly took three more energy orbs and shot them to the north, west, and east sides. I was wounded, but I still activated my diffusion shield as the giant picked me up for the kill. Then the bombs exploded. Category:Blog posts